Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu 'to pierwsza fikcja Roxane1413. Czternastu uczestników - siedem z oryginalnego składu, sześć z drugiego oraz jedna całkiem nowa zawodniczka muszą się zmierzyć w kolejnym sezonie Totalnej Porażki powracając na opuszczony plan filmowy w Toronto. Prowadzącym jest jak zwykle Chris McLean. Eliminacje będą się odbywały co drugi odcinek przez tablety. Ten kto na ceremonii dostanie spleśniałego Chrisa zostaje wykopany Wielkim Butem Przegranych i "nigdy nie wróci". Kto dostanie milion dolarów? Dowiecie się już niedługo w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu! Postacie Uczestnicy Z pierwszej obsady: *Cody *Sierra *Duncan *Leshawna *Heather *Courtney *Gwen Z drugiej obsady: *Mike *Zoey *Dawn *Brick *Jo *Scott Moje postacie: *Helen Ekipa *Chris McLean - prowadzący *Chef Hutchet - kucharz, pomocnik i zastępca prowadzącego *Geoff, Bridgette i Blaineley- prowadzący podsumowania *Stażyści, kamerzyści itd. Odcinki *Odcinki są pisane w nie chronologicznym czasie. *Oryginalnie miało być 26 odcinków, jednak autorka nie miała pomysłów i będzie ok. 16 odcinków. *Odcinek specjalny będzie filmem fabularnym mało związany z sezonem. Jedynie jest umieszczony w czasie pomiędzy sezonami i występują w nim niektóre postacie z tego sezonu. Czołówka ''< I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. '' Drużyny Stare Kamery *Cody *Helen *Mike *Zoey *Scott *'Sierra ' *Courtney Dziwne Scenariusze *'Heather *Jo *Dawn *Gwen *'Leshawna' *Brick *Duncan Eliminacje Uczestnicy Wyniki * Legenda: : - Zwycięzca sezonu : - Zwycięstwo drużyny : - Zwycięstwo indywidualne : - Przegrana drużynowa : - Przegrana indywidualna : - Zagrożenie : - Zaginięcie : - Eliminacja (w głosowaniu) : - Eliminacja (z powodu przegranej w konkurencji) : - Dobrowolna eliminacja : - W tym odcinku nie było zadania : - Nieaktywny/-a : - drużyna Stare Kamery : - drużyna Dziwne Scenariusze : - Chłopak : - Dziewczyna Powody eleminacji 14. Leshawna - wyeliminowana jako pierwsza w odcinku drugim, ponieważ wszyscy mieli dość jej marudzenia na wszystkich i kłótni z Heather. 13. Heather - wyeliminowana jako druga w odcinku czwartym, ponieważ Jo ją oszukała tworząc z nią sojusz. 12. Sierra - wyeliminowana jako trzecia w odcinku czwartym, gdyż jej szaleństwo przez związek Helen i Cody'ego mógł zawadzać drużynie 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Ankiety Jak się zapowiada moja pierwsza fikcja? Ekstra, będę czytać Nieźle, może przeczytam Słabo, nie będę czytać Kto jest twoim faworytem? Zoey Gwen Mike Duncan Helen Cody Sierra Heather Courtney Leshawna Dawn Scott Jo Brick Jakiej drużynie kibicujecie? Stare Kamery Dziwne Scenariusze Ciekawostki *Autorka wie kto wygra oraz zna kolejność eliminacji, ale nie powie. *Podsumowania będą pisane co mniej więcej szósty odcinek *Raz zadania będą bardzo podobne do tych z poprzednich sezonów, raz będą całkiem nowe. Kategoria:Fikcje Roxane1413